Sequel to Holiday Miracles: Valentine's Day Bliss
by Everlite
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's day, and the girls are as hyped up as anyone. When they're assigned to a mysterious 'mission' that just so happens to be in Suna, the boys prove to the girls that the holiday has certainly not slipped their minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue/sequel to Holiday Miracles**

**Valentines Day Bliss**

**Hey everyone. This is the epilogue/sequel to Holiday Miracles…it's too short to be a sequel, yet far too long to be an epilogue, thus making it an epilogue/sequel. I was debating about either calling it a "sepilogue" or an "epiquel" but that would have been too unrecognizable and weird. **

**My school had a snow day today, and since tomorrow's Valentine's Day, I had the irrefutable urge to write a Valentines Day fic. Then I decided to make it a sequel to Holiday Miracles simply because I had an epiphany about how I would write it, and BAM there was my inspiration.**

**It's going to be a 2 chapter story, so the head honcho chapter is not up yet. But if people enjoy it enough, it will be. **

**Now that you're done skimming over all that, I really hope as many people enjoy this as they did Holiday Miracles (or at least a quarter, and I'll still be happy!)**

**You guys are awesome.**

**Just thought you should know.**

**Summary:**

**It's the day before Valentine's Day and the girls are as hyped up as anyone else. When they're assigned to a mysterious 'mission' that just so happens to be in Suna, the boys prove to the girls in the most blissful way possible that the holiday has certainly not slipped their minds. **

Chapter 1:

Holy Crap it's Valentines Day

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sprawled out on the floor of Hinata's room, surrounded by cut up lace, construction paper, candy, glitter, glue, the works. In the center of the heap, though, was a stack of well-crafted cards. A very high stack, I might add.

"Alright," panted Sakura, dropped the scissors that were in her hands. "I think we've just about broken the record for 'most valentines made in the shortest amount of time'."

Tenten rolled over onto her back. As she did so, you could hear paper crumple, and you could see flecks of glitter stick to her tight, dark green T shirt from the ground.

"I guess this is what we get for putting it off until the day before Valentine's Day," she sighed, gesturing to all their worn-out selves as well as the trashed room.

"No kidding," agreed Sakura, reaching over to Ino's ponytail to pull out the lace that was stuck in it.

"Ow!" Ino interjected on impulse, tears stinging her eyes. She bit her lip. (AN: Sort of like that fast pain you get when somebody else plucks your eyebrows…yeah, not so great.)

"Oops!" said Sakura apologetically. "Sorry! I didn't know that there was actually _glue_ on them…" she held a piece of lace up to her eyelevel and examined it. There were a few strands of Ino's hair stuck to the glue on it. "Uh oh…" she mumbled to herself.

"What is it?" Ino turned her head slightly.

"Nothing!" Sakura said quickly, throwing the lace and hair behind her.

"Oh, ok," Ino said, turning back around. Sakura did a mental _phew._

"So," Hinata said, changing the subject. "How many do we have again?" She motioned to the tower of cards in the center of the room that they had gone all-out on making.

"I'd say about forty-five," Ino approximated. "Maybe fifty. I lost count at thirty, and by then, we just started rattling them off like the ABCs."

This was no lie, nor an exaggeration, oddly enough. It was in fact the day before Valentine's Day, and the girls had been caught completely off guard. Lucky for them, however, the day was declared a snow day, as if a little gift from heaven.

Snow days for them meant no missions, no paperwork, no nothing, contrary to the average kunoichi workday. Although there wasn't really an issue anyway with getting to the work building and back, Tsunade just wants to catch everyone a break once in a while. Needless to say, the time did not go wasted.

All of their parents were gone on missions, yet again, and this time they were all staying at the Hyuuga Manor. Let's just say after coming home to bloody bed sheets, a room full of pebbles, and a smashed in wall (AN: all references to events in Holiday Miracles, you may not remember them though) the Harunos didn't really want anymore extended sleepovers for a while.

Tenten did a low whistle. "Yeah…" she said. "I think we've made about enough."

"You think?" chuckled Sakura. She sat up and took a card off the top of the pile, which right then, looked more like the Leaning Tower of Pisa, ready to fall over at any minute. She also picked up a pink sharpie. "But there's still work to be done," she reminded her friends.

They all groaned.

"Oh yeah," said Ino dreadfully as she too sat up and crawled over to the stack. "We have to write the names on them."

Hinata and Tenten came over to the stack and all four of them equally divided them. Each of them had about eleven.

"Hey, can someone toss me a pen?" Tenten asked Sakura and Ino, who had the pens on their side.

"Here," Ino said, throwing her a red one. Tenten caught it with one hand, pulled the cap off with her mouth, and went right into the writing position. Ah, the talents of Tenten sure were great ones.

The girls were pretty popular amongst the village. Not just with those their own age, but with younger ones and elders as well. Ever since the Winter Wonderland, academy students knew them pretty well and sensei respected them. Adults liked them because they served as good babysitters. They were also successful kunoichis. It was safe to say that the girls had life wrapped around their fingers pretty tightly.

So why did they feel so incomplete at that moment?

Each of them felt in some way, as they were writing the names on the cards, that there was something missing. Something very big was definitely missing.

_2 minutes later…_

All the girls were half way through addressing their cards. But they all felt like there were people they were forgetting about.

They all brushed it off though, and figured that they would probably come across them while addressing the other half of their cards.

_4 minutes later…_

In front of each girl lay a pile of newly addressed, decorated, glittery valentines. They were all perfect in every aspect…except for the fact that it still seemed like they had forgotten somebody.

"Um," said Hinata, choosing to acknowledge this first. "Are you guys sure we have everyone?"

Thinking the exact same thing, Tenten picked up the list that had fifty or so names. She strewed about each pile and looked from the names on the piles to the names on the list, nodding after each name was confirmed.

After about a minute, she set the list down with a confused face and a raised brow.

"Well," she said. "According to this, we're not forgetting a soul."

All the girls were just as confused. They shared a look of mystification.

"Then why does it feel like something's missing?" Ino asked, feeling her soul dive into guilt for a reason she couldn't figure out.

Tenten concentrated on the ground, rested her arms on her knees. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sakura sighed. "Oh well," she said. "No use worrying about it now. We should start putting these in people's mailboxes now."

"Already?" Ino asked, tilting her head to one side. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow," she reminded her friend.

"I know, but it won't hurt to get a leg up on things," Sakura pointed out, perking up. That was typical Sakura for you. Always into the 'getting a leg up on things' way.

"Must we?" Tenten asked dramatically, raising her hand up in the air as if she were drowning. "I'm so out of juice."

"I agree with Tenten, Sakura, maybe we should hold off until tomorrow…" Hinata tried, feeling pretty worn out herself. She could have sworn her fingertips would fall off if she had to use another glue gun.

"Nonsense!" Sakura said, grabbing both their hands against their will and pulling them to their feet. "Ino, there's a white basket over there," she pointed to the corner of the room. "Will you put all the valentines in there?"

Ino nodded reluctantly. "Sure," she sighed, languidly heaving her tired body up.

"There's gonna be a lot of mailboxes to fill," sighed Tenten, hoping to somehow convince Sakura to give it up.

"Yeah, but it'll be know hard feat for us," Sakura shrugged simply, helping Ino put the cards carefully in the basket.

Tenten sighed. "Aye aye aye, Sakura, there's just no getting you down is there?" she joked this. Sakura chuckled.

"Apparently not," she said, standing up with the basket in hand once all the cards were successfully loaded. "Now, let's go distribute them!"

She took no more than one step forward before she paused.

Just then, she quickly shoved the basket into Ino's arms and ran for the door. "I have to pee."

The other three girls just stared after her in fascination and amusement.

Ino shook her head but laughed at the same time.

"That's the last time I let her drink three cans of Red Bull."

* * *

"Sorry about that guys," Sakura apologized, knocking herself on the head as they walked down the Konoha sidewalks, stopping every few seconds to put a valentine in a mailbox. "I don't know what came over me!" 

"I do," laughed Ino. "You drank far too much caffeine today!"

Sakura laughed to at the memory of earlier that day. "Hey," she defended. "I do believe the first words out of your mouth when we heard it was a day off were 'LET'S GO GET HIGH OFF CAFFEINE!'" She did a perfect imitation of a spazzed-out Ino.

Ino play shoved her. "Yeah, except I was speaking _figuratively,_" she corrected. "I didn't expect you to actually go and do it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind the next time we have a snow day," she said.

"If Shizune and her lectures about 'keeping the organization steady and together' have anything to say about it, there won't be a next time!"

The girls jumped at the sudden voice that was bold, older, and enthusiastic. It wasn't hard to tell who it was.

"Good evening, Tsunade," greeted Hinata politely. Tsunade scoffed and threw her hand.

"Oh, Hinata, why so formal?" Tsunade laughed, walking over to pat Hinata on the head. "We're not in the workplace today, are we?"

"I guess not," giggled Hinata, loving Tsunade's nonchalant nature as everyone did.

"So how about this," offered Tenten. "Sup Tsunade?"

Tsunade flung her finger out at Tenten. "That's more like it!"

The three girls laughed. Particularly upon noticing Tsunade's shoes…or should I say lack thereof.

"Lovely slippers," joked Sakura, pointing at Tsunade's feet, which had a pair of large fluffy pink slippers on them. Tsunade turned as red as the shade of the slippers.

"Gift from the husband, alright," she muttered. (AN: yes, Tsunade now officially has a husband.)

"Why are you out here, anyway?" pondered Ino. "Aren't you cold?"

"To answer your second question, yes, very," she said, crossing her arms as she shook, due to the absence of any sort of coat or sweater. "And to the first one, I was coming out to get the paper. I happen to live here." She pointed at the house they were standing next to.

"Oh! That's where you live?" Hinata said, looking at the house that seemed to appear entirely too small for such a person as the Hokage to live in. "It looks so…quaint."

Tsunade chuckled. "Indeed it is. And while we're on this note of conversation, why are _you _girls out here?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"Delivering valentines," said Ino, holding up the basket as evidence. She rifled through it and got her finger on the one labeled 'Tsunade'. "Here's yours by the way." She handed Tsunade the card.

"Why thank you!" Tsunade said, looking at the small masterpiece in awe. "But isn't Valentine's Day tomorrow…"

"Yeah," answered Tenten quickly, with a quick smirk at Sakura. "But we just wanted to get a leg up on things."

Sakura made a noise that sounded like "pfft" but no one paid mind to it.

"Oh, well, that's always good I guess," Tsunade said, nodding, though still a bit bewildered. "But…" her warm smile slowly began to fade, and she started twirling the valentine in her hand nervously.

"But what?" asked Hinata in concern.

"I'm afraid…there's something I have to tell you girls." Tsunade's face now grew stern as she met the girls' eyes.

"It can't be that bad," Tenten shrugged. "What is it?"

Tsunade hesitated a little, but she got the words out. "You've been assigned a mission today," she said apologetically. Her face really did show she was sorry.

The girls' mouths dropped open in shock. Can you say unfair?

"Today??" Sakura sputtered. "But it's a-"

"I know, I know," Tsunade interrupted, waving her hands around to silence the commotion rising out of the girls. "But if it's any consolation, I think it's a mission you will be interested in."

"Why is that?" Tenten asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you will get your objective when you get there, but it's location…." Tsunade smiled evilly, as if relishing in the fact that she could dangle this information above the girls' heads.

"Where?" Hinata asked as she and the girls leaned in with anticipation.

"Suna."

**Sorry the girls didn't see the guys in this chapter, but this chapter was mainly meant to ramp up to them going to Suna. The boys will be here in the next chapter, which will be the last I'm afraid. This wasn't originally meant to be a huge sequel, but it ended up being that way. I hope you guys are ok with it! Thanks everyone! R and R if at all possible!**


	2. Mission Accepted

**This is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are so great. All of you, really.**

**Again, I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thanks everyone. Also, please excuse any typos, since I've been really tired all day, so my fingers don't have as much dexterity. Thanks!**

Chapter 2:

Mission Accepted

Later that day, Sakura was standing on the edge of the road, duffel bag slung over her right shoulder.

"TAXI!!!" She shouted, as a taxi whooshed by, nearly knocking her backwards. "The nerve!" she growled after it.

"You know, Sakura, we can always drive to Suna ourselves…" Hinata offered this option, securing her backpack on her back.

"And risk Ino's new care getting trashed in an ice accident? No thanks. TAXI!!!!!" She pursued to scream at another taxi, which like the first one, whizzed on by. "Jeez! It's still not any easier to get a taxi in this place!"

This time, Ino joined her on the side of the road. Both of their yells together could drown out anything, so it's bound to get a taxi to pull over.

"On the count of three," said Sakura to Ino, who nodded. "One, two, three…"

"TAXI!!!!!!!!!"

The two girls screamed so hard, that Hinata and Tenten had to take cover underneath their jackets for the sake of keeping their ears in proper working order.

But the screams weren't in vain. In fact, they might have been a bit _too _effective. Not one, but _three_ taxis pulled over at the same time, called upon by Ino and Sakura's call.

They all head into the first taxi while the other two taxis, obviously annoyed that they got into a gridlock for nothing, pulled away.

"Wow," whistled Ino, as they all loaded in. "That really did work well."

Sakura nodded slowly. "No joke."

* * *

The drive was long. 

So long in fact, that the girls fell asleep at one point. They had no idea how the taxi driver was staying awake with such ease, while driving a taxi across the country's borderline.

But there are just some of those supersonic people in this world.

The girls were all asleep when the car slowly came to a halt.

The were all awoken when the bus driver said in an almost freakishly high voice, "This you?"

The girls, in shock, sprang awake and their eyes shot open.

They each looked out a window beside them. They saw blue skies, a scorching sun, and golden sand.

They were definitely in Suna.

"This is it!" said Sakura excitedly. "I love you!!!" she told the taxi driver in regards to making and bearing the long drive.

To Sakura's surprise, the driver chuckled. "I see old habits die hard, eh?"

Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment. It was that same taxi driver from before. She laughed nervously as she got out and scratched her head. "Yeah, something like that."

Sakura got the hell out of the taxi as soon as possible.

When they were done lugging their bags out, the taxi pulled away, the driver giving a tip of his hat as he passed them. Sakura shuddered. _It's a small world. _

After the taxi drove off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake, the girls turned around to face the credibly large village of Suna. VERY LARGE.

Not that that wasn't expected, it having the largest amount of territory…but this must be why nobody who lives there complains too much. Except for the heat that is.

They entered through the gates and into the town. It was wicked hot, even for February. They passed shops that were adorned in Valentines Day décor and pastries, and very many clothing stores. Sakura and Ino made mental note of the fact that they were going to have to make room in their schedules for a shopping spree.

"Oh my goodness, check those out!" Sakura pointed at the window displays of a jewelry store. There were diamond necklaces, diamond rings, bracelets, everything you could think of.

"Those rings are gorgeous," noted Ino, pointing at the ring section. The rings glistened unimaginably, even with little light. They were pure and clear, but there were also ones of different colors. They were amazing.

"Wow," agreed Tenten with an impressed look on her face. "You won't see a rock like that in Konoha, that's for sure."

"Because you can only get those diamonds in Suna," a very familiar voice said.

The girls turned their heads in the direction of he voice to see not one, but two familiar looking people.

"Temari!"

"Kankuro?"

"Long time no see," Kankuro said with a grin. It was in fact, two of the three infamous sand siblings. They hung out three years ago when they visited Konoha, but after they left, they lost touch. Even so, nothing had changed except for the fact that Kankuro wasn't wearing his black outfit anymore.

"Hey! Ditched the hood, have you Kankuro?" Ino teased Kankuro jokingly, gesturing towards his spiky brown hair.

"Yeah," he admitted, skimming his hand over the obviously gelled spikes. "Chicks dig the hair more than the cat ears, I must say."

This set the girls into a fit of laughter. Same old same old.

"So," Tenten said, nudging Temari knowingly "You guys looking at the jewelry for any particular reason?" (AN: Don't worry, that was not mean to be an incestuous remark)

Temari chuckled. "Not exactly," she said. "First off, we own the place." She chuckled even more when she saw the girls' eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "And second, I don't need to be looking for any jewelry."

It was then that her face grew bashful and flirtatious…a look you didn't normally see on Temari. The answer was revealed when she held out her hand. On her ring finger was a glistening ring.

"TEMARI!" all the girls swamped her.

"You didn't!" Sakura said with exasperation.

"I did," Temari nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Who's the guy?" Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'd laugh if I told you," she said, shaking her head obstinately. Kankuro began to laugh lightly.

"They sure would…" he said with a grin. " I know I was for good two weeks."

Temari shot him a glare of death. She finally sighed and looked at the girl's hesitantly.

"You really want to know who it is?" She asked them.

"Yes," came the united reply.

Temari lowered her voice in embarrassment as she said this next thing. "Shino Aburame."

No one's sure what was exactly said next, as it was mostly a series of overly excited squeals.

"Shino?" Tenten asked incredulously with a smile. "No way."

Temari bit her lip so as to hold back to biggest smile she's ever expressed, but it worked to no avail. She look down at her ring and spun it around her finger with her other hand, her smile not belittling.

"For some reason, after he kicked Kankuro's ass that one day after the chuunin exams, I kind of respected him." As she said this, Kankuro gave a grunt of annoyance. "The rest was history."

"We're really proud of you," Hinata told her.

"Thanks," Temari said, looking down at her ring again dreamily like a lovesick puppy. "Just in time for Valentines Day too…"

Then, Realizing she was going out of her mind, she brought herself back into reality. "So, I suppose you're looking to find out about your mission, huh?

The girls' looked up at her, their ears fully aware.

"Yeah," Sakura said, surprised that she knew about it. Her face was asking _how do you know about it?_ But instead, she asked, "What do you know about it?

"Well," Kankuro said, glad to get a word in now that the feminine heart-to-heart was over. "We do know where you're going to get briefed."

The girls waited a few seconds, expecting the answer to the question to follow. But it didn't.

"Well?" Ino asked him impatiently. Kankuro just chuckled as if the girls' confusion was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Round that corner, sweetheart," he teased her, pointing around the corner of market. "You should meet the people you came to see there…they'll be waiting for you." He gave them a stern look. Then, as fast as the look came, it went and he smiled nervously. "Now, it was nice talking to you, but I must go tend to the cash register." Kankuro said this last thing very quickly and went out of sight into the store.

"But-"

"Eh, heh, I'm sorry guys but I've got to jet too," Temari said in almost identical fashion to Kankuro. The girls turned and looked at her oddly, not expecting it of her too. "It's Valentine's Day, you know, heavy shift, so….I'll talk to you later, alright? Alright."

With that, Temari too dashed into the store before the girls had time to protest.

Instead of commenting about this strange event, which is what they expected, Hinata turned and said, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow, though."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, as a realization just dawned on her. "There's a time difference remember? So it would be Valentine's Day here. So hah! I was right to give out the invitations today!" She said this defiantly and jokingly poked all of her friends.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep thinking that," Ino laughed, poking Sakura in the stomach, causing her to whimper and stop poking everyone.

"It kind of sucks though," admitted Sakura, straightening her posture as the laughter died down. "That we have a mission on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," agreed Tenten. "But work comes first, you know that."

"Yeah," said Sakura sadly. "But still…"

"There's no time to worry about it now," Hinata interrupted, having been the only one actually caring bout the mission right then. "Where did he say we had to go?"

"Around that corner," said Ino, pointing to market, scratching her head underneath her ponytail. "I don't know what the deal is with that."

"It's probably so that we can meet in secret," suggested Hinata. "It is a mission after all."

Tenten scoffed as they began to cross the street, which oddly enough was empty of cars.

"Well, seeing as Temari and Kankuro know about the mission," she said, motioning back at the jewelry store. "I hardly think they've put much thought into keeping this mission a 'secret'."

The market was not too far off now.

"I'm thinking the same," Ino said with a roll of her eyes as they neared. "Something tells me Kankuro doesn't even know where it is. Around this corner is probably just a bunch of toxic garbage cans or-"

Ino stopped as dead in her words as all four of them did in their tracks when they rounded the corner. It certainly was _not_ a bunch of garbage cans.

It was a path that led to just about the largest, greenest, most peaceful park they had ever laid eyes on. Just the mere sight of it made them feel relaxed.

"…Something like that," Ino finished, her voice appalled.

The girls walked down the path that led to the park as if their legs were acting on their own. Their eyes couldn't tear from the flawless atmosphere.

Hinata gulped. "I don't think we're in the right place…" Even though her words were defying her actions, she couldn't bring herself to turn away.

"Right now, I don't care," said Sakura, ignoring it.

As the girls entered the park, the Suna sunlight spilled over them. It was unlike any sunlight they've experienced in Konoha.

"I guess we took a wrong turn," Tenten said in regards to the mission briefing, though still dazed at the sight.

"No you didn't," a _very_ familiar voice said from behind the girls. "You're in the right place."

"Is this about the mission?" Ino asked subtly without turning around.

"This _is _the mission.

The girls' minds froze. This answer confused them, but right then, they were more interesting in seeing who was behind them.

Could it be… 

They all slowly turned. When they did, what they saw made their hearts flip.

Tenten turned to see Neji in front of her.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke in front of her.

Ino turned to find Shikamaru in front of her.

Hinata found Naruto in front of her.

But they weren't standing. No, far from it.

They were on bending knee. In there hands? Small open boxes. With rings.

Right then, the girls' felt like they couldn't breathe. The boys. They were…proposing to them.

"So," Naruto said with a grin. "Do you ladies accept your missions?"

The girls were speechless.

Ino looked down at Shikamaru kneeling below her. It had been a while since she could last do that. After his impeccable growth spurt during the chuunin exams, her height advantage had disappeared. But as she stood looking down into Shikamaru's eyes…all she could think about were those days. Everything they did together. Everything they did in the winter. Ino knew what she wanted.

Neji, for the first time, was looking into Tenten's eyes. Tenten was appalled. It was against Neji's persona to be so intimate. They both knew it. That's why the moment they were sharing right then felt like the most special one they've share since they've met.

Sasuke was blushing. _Sasuke Uchiha is blushing_. Sakura could see the red tint in his cheeks and expected to see a look in his eyes that said _I can't believe I'm doing this. _But when she looked, they were full of something else…she didn't know what other name to label it with other than "passion."

Naruto just stared up at Hinata with the grin that captivated her from the day they met. She looked back on all the years where she's felt as if she were just standing by as his life whooshed past hers. But now, it seemed like Naruto was planning on proving that it wasn't true. That he was capable of slowing his life down in order to be with her.

Oh my god…" Tenten sputtered this is shock, unsure of what to say, for she wasn't entirely sure if this was even reality.

"Well?" Neji asked, a hint of earnestness in his voice.

The girls shared a collective look of raw euphoria. They knew right then and there what they wanted. But there were other things too…I mean, it's not like they could just run off and get married at their age, particularly when they each had different things to commit to. Though the girls wanted this more than they had wanted anything else in a long time, they needed to make sure it was the right thing for the future.

"I…Isn't that illegal?" Hinata asked this cautiously, though her voice still contained the jubilation she had felt the minute she saw Naruto go on bended knee.

At this, Naruto grinned his foxy grin. That grin alone just told Hinata that the boys had already taken this into consideration.

This was backed up when Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a raveled up paper. With a flick, the entire thing unraveled. It was the Suna Laws.

"Not in the sand country," he said mischievously, pointing to a bullet point of the parchment paper that was headed _Marriage Laws_, no doubt courtesy of Kazekage Gaara. "See, it says here, 'marriage is tolerated of any two genders of ages 15 and up as long as parents give consent.'" After reciting this, Naruto rolled it back up with an accomplished smile. "And there you have it," he said more seriously, holding the boxed ring back up to Hinata.

"That…that's why you brought us here instead of coming to us?" Ino asked this, feeling all her bones ready to melt away front her joints as she felt herself go weak at the knees.

"That's right," Shikamaru nodded, smiling at her warmly. That warmth she saw when she was lying in a hospital bed that winter. The warmth that did her miracles. The warmth that saved her life. "This is called the Utopian Park. Just about the most romantic this place can get."

"Utopian," Ino laughed. "Figures."

Sakura on the other hand, had her attention set on something else.

"These rings…" Sakura said, enchanted. "They look exactly like…"

"The ones at Temari and Kankuro's store," Sasuke finished for her. "These particular rings came highly recommended apparently so…you know."

"That explains it…" mumbled Sakura to herself in regards to Temari and Kankuro knowing about the "mission."

"So, what do you say?" Naruto asked, shifting the attention back on the real matter.

Each girl could only stare at each boy in front of them with more passion and comfort than they had ever felt. Even more than what they had felt that last winter.

It was at that moment, they knew they were head over heels in love.

"What about our parents?" Tenten had to ask this. When you think about it, it was a bit inevitable to worry about the whole parents knowing. It'd kind of be hard to run away and get married at sixteen without your parents knowing.

"We already know."

_What's with everyone sneaking up behind us like this?_ These were Tenten's first thoughts before turning around to see not only her parents (AN: Which I guess she now has…and Hinata now has a mom.), but Ino's, Sakura's and Hinata's as well.

"Mom? DAD?" All the girls shouted this in unison.

"What about your missions?" Sakura asked them curiously, unbelieving of everything that was happening.

"This _was_ the mission, Saki," Sakura mom giggled, making Sakura flush. _I told her not to call me that in public. _

Ino tried to sort everything out, as the world seemed like it was a haze.

"You mean to say that coming here to witness…" Ino looked at the kneeling boys. "This….was you 'mission'?"

Ino's father shrugged and gave a half smile. "Pretty much," he answered. "At first, I told myself that I wouldn't allow my little flower to marry until, say…" he looked Ino up and down. "25 at least. But then, after hearing about how these boys have treated you girls all through your lives…I guess we all decided that…I don't know, we just though…"

"That we wouldn't want you girls with anyone else," Sakura's mom broke in, as Ino's father was stumbling on his words.

"Yeah," he said, scratching that back of his head. "Basically."

Now the girls had decided.

"Ahem," said Naruto. "I dunno about these guys, but my knee's starting to hurt."

"I concur," muttered Neji. Tenten couldn't suppress a laugh.

"So do you accept your mission?" Shikamaru asked this.

A round of silence.

…..

Oooh, the tension.

…..

"What do you think?" Ino spoke first. Everyone turned to look at her and the kneeling Shikamaru.

Shikamaru began to look up at her.

"So is that a-"

He didn't get to finish, as Ino threw himself into his arms.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear. Shikamaru smiled as he began to stroke her hair.

"Thank you, Ino."

The next person to crack was Tenten. A small smile slid up her face. And she tilted her face.

"So," she said, almost casually. "You think it was fate?"

Neji grinned back. "I don't think so," he said. He slowly lifted his hand to take Tenten's. He hesitated, as if unsure if it was ok or not. When he felt secure enough, he took the ring out of the box and smoothly slipped it on Tenten's ring finger.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think you're perfect," Tenten answered, smiling warmly. Holding his hand, as he never let hers go. "But," she added.

"What?"

"I want to see you smile first," she told him teasingly.

"I am smiling," he said. He smiled his small grin.

"That's not a smile," Tenten shook her head. "That's an 'I just knocked out my opponent' grin. Now let me see the smile I know Neji Hyuuga's been capable of all these years."

Everyone looked at Neji. Come to think of it, no one really had ever seen Neji smile.

"Go on, Hyuuga!" Sasuke said, nudging him. "Let's see those choppers!"

Neji shot Sasuke and irritating look before looking back at Tenten. He lifted the corners of his mouth higher.

"Nope," she said. "Has to be bigger than that."

He lifted them higher.

"Won't do."

Now, he opened his mouth a bit more, but left the corners where they were. It was a beautiful smile, but not hugely freakish. It was perfect.

"There we go," said Tenten with a smile.

Not matching up to Neji's though, of course.

"Ah, sweet," said Sakura looking at the two.

"Hey," said Tenten. "I wouldn't be talking. Don't you have a little something something to say to Sasuke?"

Sakura flushed pink as she looked at Sasuke.

"Isn't that answer obvious?" She asked him warmly.

Sasuke pretended to act oblivious. "No, actually," he said. "Do tell me."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she flung her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Yes…Smart ass," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said back to her. "I just wanted to hear it from you."

Naruto looked at the other three couples, then at Hinata.

"Well," he said. "We wouldn't want to break the nice little motif going here, now would we?" He raised his eyebrows at Hinata who giggled.

"When have I ever said no to you, Naruto?" She said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Look at me, Hinata," Naruto said, raising her chin with his hand. His face was now serious. "Please?" He held the ring up to her.

Hinata looked at the ring then at Naruto. She definitely was no young girl anymore…she had gotten taller, curvier, and her hair had grown. But at the same time, was she ready to spend the rest of her life with Naruto?

"Yes," Hinata said, holding her hand bashfully out to Naruto.

Instantly, Naruto's serious face melted away and his bouncy, happy smile was back on his face. He looked like a little boy at Christmas. Then he said words that one doesn't normally say hen someone accepts an engagement.

"You rock!"

Everyone just laughed. Naruto was just….Naruto.

"Well, isn't this just the happy ending?" Ino's dad said, a bit too happily. "I think I know what would make it even more happier though," he said, nudging his wife, who then chuckled.

"Oh yes," she said. "I do think there's something missing."

Now, all the parents were looking at each other with knowing looks, while their kids all looked at them confusedly. What the hell were they missing here?

"We wanna see you kiss!" Tenten's mom blurted. Everyone looked at her with surprised looks.

"Mom!" Tenten whimpered in humiliation as everyone else just laughed.

"What?" she asked. "It's not every day you hit such a milestone! Don't you want something to remember it with?"

"Erm, I think the ring will suffice…" Tenten said, not wanting her parents to actually _see_ her kissing Neji. Or at least not yet.

"Come on, just kiss," Sakura's dad said. "We're going to see it later anyway."

The girls all looked at each other. They sighed. The last people they ever expected to promote any of this was their parents.

But we all know how miracles pitch in every now and then.

"Fine," shrugged Ino simply. Now, they didn't care.

And with that, all the couples embraced, and yes, kissed.

You can let your imagination wander.

"Awww…hun, take a picture!" Ino's mom tugged Ino's father's sleeve.

"Already on it," he said, with a thumbs up and suddenly a camera at hand. "And I'll make copies! So each one of your family's can display it in their homes so they can see it everyday!"

Upon hearing this, all the girls' eyes shot open immediately while kissing the guys. Their eyes were wide with alarm, as if to say _like hell I'm going to let my parents see this everyday!_

And right then, the picture was taken.

Missions were accepted.

-The End-

**I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't, I'm so sorry, I hope you can give me some constructive criticism, but if you did, thank you so much! And I know you're all thinking "Shino and Temari, wtf??" but I just had to pair Temari with someone. You all were such a great support. My inspiration came entirely from you guys. Happy Valentines Day! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Prolong or leave?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to know, due to some requests, if you guys would rather me leave the sequel at that, or prolong it. I personally never wanted a drawn out sequel because I never thought they had a point, but then, a two chapter sequel seems a bit empty. Since I already have started one, I might as well go deeper in, but at the same time, there's something about where I left off that I thought should be left where it was. **

**But you guys are the readers, and I want to know what YOU think. I'm not swaying any way more than the other, except be warned some of you that if I do end up prolonging this one, Frights Trauma Action will be on hold. Not that that matters, since only like ten people like that story anyway, but just a heads up.**

**Tell me what you guys think and on…say…Sunday I'll count them up and see.**

**Thanks you guys, for putting up with my poor confused soul!**


End file.
